


Happy Moment

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: A little short where Gohan shares a moment.
Kudos: 3





	Happy Moment

It was just another day until I heard screaming from outside my room. I went to investigate, only to come face with Mr. Piccolo calling dad lazy. Something about not taking raining seriously and how we have no time for nonsense. Before I could say anything, dad had spotted me and ruffled my hair. “You’ll be fine. It’s just for 3 days.” Mr. Piccolo just huffed and walked away. I then asked dad what he was talking about. He had this huge smile when he looked at me. “We’re going camping.” Camping? But what about… Oh. That’s why Mr. Piccolo was mad.

Before long, me and dad said bye to mom and was riding nimbus to a surprise location. Dad was even covering my eyes. When he finally let me see, I saw the biggest lake I have ever seen. We ended up playing, fishing, and having so much fun together. I held that memory close to my heart because it's the greatest thing to happen before my life changed.

Then came the day Goten was born. I became a big brother and I instantly fell in love with my baby brother. I even got the joy of naming him. I had so much fun helping to take care of him, and sharing things that me and dad used to do. He was like my best friend that I would do anything for.

But how could I compare that to when I met your mom for the first time. Wow. She was amazing. I don’t know what which memory I love more. Helping her save a burning building or teaching her how to fly. Just you wait and see, you have the best mommy in the world. She can kick daddy’s butt, and one day you will. But so that you know, today will always be in my heart. Because today is the day, you came into this world.

“Welcome, my little Pan.”


End file.
